Love Comes In A Variety Of Colors
by Azn-Rinny
Summary: Rin lives a peasant life and her mother is suffering from life threatening diseases. Her last wish is to see her traitor husband before it's too late. Rin leaves for the rich Kagamine Residence to raise money and find her father who is said to be there. However, the Kagamine's current son, Kagamine Len is an ill and cold hearted guy lacking trust. What is to come for Rin?
1. Chapter One: For my Mother

**Hi guys! This is a story that I thought about when I was in the hospital once again. .  
**

**You'll understand how we share the same predicament. T^T  
**

**ANYWAY, I'm not sickly as much as I am anymore, so YAY! :D  
**

**Review Replies will start after I update every story at the least once! :D  
**

**Enjoy~ (:  
**

* * *

**Rin POV**

The world is so cruel sometimes... I didn't know that my life would be so... unfair and miserable...

I go by the name Kagami Rin. I am a 16 year old girl who is having a difficult time trying to realize the real meaning of life...

I am extremely poor and I live in the not so wealthy part of Hokkaido. I'm known as the peasant girl in my school. I don't mind being called that throughout society because I could care less about what others thought about me... as long as they leave my mother alone, I'm fine...

Actually, I am currently working 4 jobs in order to pay for hospital bills. The hospital is basically my home now... I just can't leave my mother alone!

My mother is currently, obviously in the hospital. She has lymphoma and Alzheimer's disease. I don't want to believe that she's going to die soon... that's outrageous. My mother isn't going anywhere! She's going to get better and she is going to continue living with me, I know it! She has always been there for me, even if she's always been in the hospital. She is always making sure that I am living at my best...

As for my father... I don't even consider him a part of my family... he's a traitor... he betrayed my mother... he left when I was only a year old, so I don't remember much about him... but I can tell you that I hate him... even though I haven't even met him, I know that he was the reason for my mother's sudden condition... Even though she has always had lymphoma and Alzheimer's, after he had left, it's always been so hard for my mother and her condition has gotten worse. For 15 years he left... 15 agonizing years!

It's all his fault... I will never forgive such a person...

Forget him... I don't care... I shouldn't be thinking about such a thing right now anyway... Currently, I am walking to the hospital like I do everyday after school. What am I going to do about my mom? What if she gets to a critical stage?

I smacked myself in the forehead as I realized that I shouldn't even be thinking about this... that's not thinking positive at all...

Yes, putting aside the fact that I hate the world and it's cruelty, I am pretty optimistic in a deceitful way. Not in front of just anybody though... only near people like my mother or other people that may accept jobs or something. Otherwise, I'm quite depressing to be around, that's also a big reason that contributes to the fact I don't have friends. It's true, I am always alone in school, and no one has any intentions of speaking to me anyway. Besides, I'm just a peasant after all.

I shook my head out of my thoughts and realized that I have finally arrived to the hospital.

I entered the facility and signed in to visit my mother. When I had entered the room, my mother was awake, and when she saw me, she gave me a weak but still beautiful smile and wave. "Oh Rin... you're here! How was school?"

Like I said, despite my sad interior, my exterior would beg to differ, I gave a smile and ran up to my mother to give her a hug. "School was okay. How about you mom? Are you doing alright?"

She gave a tiny nod and said, "Mom is fine. Do not worry about a thing..."

I tilted my head as I let go of my embrace, I looked down at her hand, she was gripping tightly onto a photo. It was very old. There was my mother, and she was holding me close. Next to her was a man that I had slightly resembled. It was my dad... the picture was slightly wet with tears.

"Why are you looking at this picture!" I exclaimed.

Mother gave a lost smile, "Rin dear.. it won't be long until my brain deteriorates into nothing... and then I won't be able to remember even the good memories of your father... even you."

"NO! DON'T SAY THAT!" I almost yelled. I calmed down and lowered my voice, "Why would you even think about him? He abandoned you!"

My mother gave another distant smile and said, "People can't control who they love..."

I gave a disheartened and dissapointed look, "I don't know why you're still waiting for him... Face it, he's not going to come back ever!"

"Rin..." Mom said with a sigh. "You know just as well as I do that I want to think that way... but I can't..."

I looked down at the tile floor, "I know..."

My mom reached over and gave me another embrace. "All I wish for right now... is to see him one more time before it's too late..."

My mom is so foolishly in love... I don't understand... even though I don't understand, I want to make her happy... and if her being happy means finding that traitor... then it is what I will do!

"Mom.." I called. "Do you know where dad is?"

Mother batted her eyes in a confused way and replied, "Your father? He went to Tokyo. Why?"

Tokyo huh? That's really far... that means I'm going to have to leave her here by herself... I don't want to do that...

Rin-chan. Can I talk to you for just a moment?" A nurse by the name of Nekomura Iroha said from outside our room door. She's also my adopted older sister.

"Be right back mom." I said as I stood up and headed out the door. I wonder what it could be? Has my mom's condition gotten even worse?

I walked outside and shut the door behind me. Iroha gave me a sweet smile and gave a wave.

Iroha was one of the only people in Hokkaido that I could trust. I mean she is my adopted sister after all! We took her in our home since she was an orphan at age 14. She watched me when I was a kid, and she takes great care of my mom when I'm at school. She's the sister that I never had. "Hi Iroha-nee. What's going on? Is mom's condition getting worse?"

Iroha shook her head back and forth, "My news is nothing of the sort. I just came to give you this flyer." she said as she handed me a paper.

I looked at the paper with wide eyes.

**Help Wanted in Tokyo's richest Kagamine Residence! Will pay big amounts of money! Please call xxx-xxxx-xxxx!**

I looked up to Iroha, "Wh-What's this?"

Iroha gave me a sweet and caring smile, "I know how hard it is for you to make money for your mom and paying hospital bills... and there is just so much with what I can help you with. So you should give this place a call and consider working for them. I know you'll be away from mom, but I'll take care of her, and you can call me anytime you want to hear her voice. I'll also check in with you daily to give you the info of her health. Besides, she's basically my mom too.."

I began to tear up with happiness seeing how I can finally pay for surgery and whatnot after this and gave Iroha a hug. "Thank you so much Iroha-nee... Please take good care of mom okay?"

Iroha hugged back and replied, "Of course."

After our short conversation, I wiped my tears quickly and walked back inside the room. Not only can I pay for hospital bills and surgeries, but I can also find that traitor father before mother completely forgets about him.

Mother gives me a smile and asks, "What was Iroha talking with you about?"

"Mom... I'm going to Tokyo." I said.

Mother's eyes widened and she dropped her picture. "Wh-What did you just say?"

"I'm going to raise a lot of money and pay for your needs... I'm also going to find that man you love so much, and bring him here." I said with tears starting to form again. "So... please... endure a little bit more.. and I promise I will come back and make you happy okay?"

Mother's eyes started to tear up and reached over to give me another loving embrace. "Rin... my kind and sweet daughter... thank you..."

I will definitely not let you down Mom... over my dead body will you leave this world unhappy.

. . .

~ Phone Call ~

? : "Hello?"

Me : "Ah, hello. I called about the assistance needed in the Kagamine Residence."

? : "Ah~ Yes. Hello. My name is Kagamine Sakura, pleased to meet you."

Me : "My name is Kagami Rin. Kochira Koso~ Um, if you don't mind my asking, what exactly am I supposed to do? The flyer did not mention..."

Sakura : "Ah~ yes. You see, the current son and inheritor of the Kagamine family, is very ill. So therefore, we need someone that can help him."

Hmm, that's pretty easy and straightforward. My grades in school are quite decent if I do say so myself and my exterior optimism should help whoever this guy is.

Me : "I see... Is the spot still open? I am willing to do this!"

Sakura : "...Do you think you can handle it?"

What kind of question is that?

Me : "Yes ma'am!"

Sakura : "Then I shall pick you up from the Tokyo airport tomorrow morning. I will be holding a name card with your name so that you can recognize me. Until then~ Goodbye!"

With that, she hung up on the phone, concluding our short informative call.

I looked over to my sleeping mother.

Don't worry mom... just a bit longer... just wait a bit longer...

**~ The Next Morning (Early) ~**

The airport was rather noisy today. Mom was sitting on a wheelchair while Iroha was pushing her to see me depart.

"Mom, stay strong until I return okay? It won't be long, so please stay strong. Iroha-nee is going to watch you and make sure you're alright... so please be okay while I'm gone."

Mother gave me a teary eyed smile, "You bet... thank you my daughter... you don't know how much this means to me..."

I wiped a tear and nodded, "I do... I'll be back, so be alright until then."

Mom gave a nod and I gave her my last hug for a while. Afterwards, I walked up to Iroha and gave her a tight embrace as well, "Take good care of mom okay?"

"Of course... you can count on me." Iroha said as she pat my back. "Have a safe trip and come back in one peice okay?"

I nodded as I grabbed my small luggage back, "Okay. I'll be back..."

"Call me when you get there!" Iroha said she gripped on the handles of the wheelchair as she and mom waved. "I'm sure mom would like that too."

I gave one last nod as I got on the plane.

Here I go... goodbye Hokkaido, and hello Tokyo...

* * *

**Okay! That's it for now! How is it? :3  
**

**Please leave a review! You don't know how much those make my day! (:**

**I promise to commit to my at least one update per day or every two day thing now! :D  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ;3**

**Rinny Out! ;3**


	2. Chapter Two: Job Becomes a Complication

**Rinny here! (:**

**I am really excited for this story! Don't know why xD  
**

**I just am xD  
**

**I've been really excited for my stories lately... I DON'T KNOW WHY...  
**

**Maybe it's because school will be starting in exactly a week from now... ); (For me anyway... What about you guys?)  
**

**Anyway~**

**Enjoy the chapter guys~**

* * *

**In the previous chapter...**

? : "Hello?"

Me : "Ah, hello. I called about the assistance needed in the Kagamine Residence."

? : "Ah~ Yes. Hello. My name is Kagamine Sakura, pleased to meet you."

Me : "My name is Kagami Rin. Kochira Koso~ Um, if you don't mind my asking, what exactly am I supposed to do? The flyer did not mention..."

Sakura : "Ah~ yes. You see, the current son and inheritor of the Kagamine family, is very ill. So therefore, we need someone that can help him."

Hmm, that's pretty easy and straightforward. My grades in school are quite decent if I do say so myself and my exterior optimism should help whoever this guy is.

Me : "I see... Is the spot still open? I am willing to do this!"

Sakura : "...Do you think you can handle it?"

What kind of question is that?

Me : "Yes ma'am!"

Sakura : "Then I shall pick you up from the Tokyo airport tomorrow morning. I will be holding a name card with your name so that you can recognize me. Until then~ Goodbye!"

With that, she hung up on the phone, concluding our short informative call.

I looked over to my sleeping mother.

Don't worry mom... just a bit longer... just wait a bit longer...

**~ The Next Morning (Early) ~**

The airport was rather noisy today. Mom was sitting on a wheelchair while Iroha was pushing her to see me depart.

"Mom, stay strong until I return okay? It won't be long, so please stay strong. Iroha-nee is going to watch you and make sure you're alright... so please be okay while I'm gone."

Mother gave me a teary eyed smile, "You bet... thank you my daughter... you don't know how much this means to me..."

I wiped a tear and nodded, "I do... I'll be back, so be alright until then."

Mom gave a nod and I gave her my last hug for a while. Afterwards, I walked up to Iroha and gave her a tight embrace as well, "Take good care of mom okay?"

"Of course... you can count on me." Iroha said as she pat my back. "Have a safe trip and come back in one peice okay?"

I nodded as I grabbed my small luggage back, "Okay. I'll be back..."

"Call me when you get there!" Iroha said she gripped on the handles of the wheelchair as she and mom waved. "I'm sure mom would like that too."

I gave one last nod as I got on the plane.

Here I go... goodbye Hokkaido, and hello Tokyo...

* * *

**Rin POV**

"Wow... Tokyo is such a noisy place..." I muttered to myself. I knew that Hokkaido and Tokyo were two totally different places despite being in the same country, but seeing something with your own eyes, and thinking about it is completely different.

Especially the scent was different... I loved that sea smell that Hokkaido had. At least the part of Hokkaido that I had lived in with my mom and Iroha-nee.

It reminded me of the good times my mother, Iroha-nee, and I had before mother had gotten extremely ill.

Oh well, I can't do anything about that now, can I?

As sentimental as Hokkaido is, I need to get used to the different environment.

I am doing this for my mother. I have no choice but to do this. No matter how much I don't want to or refuse...

I have to do it.

The crowded sounds of the airport was making me feel uneasy. I was never good with closed spaces. I mean, the airport was big and all, but all these people surrounding me makes me feel enclosed or trapped.

I tried to divert my thoughts away from those traumatic thoughts and focused on the subject at hand.

Finding the lady that is supposed to be picking me up.

That lady... Kagamine Sakura-san was it? She said that she would be holding a name card of my name.

I saw the doors coming up ahead, and increased my pace so that I could escape my current situation right now.

I'm surprised I can even breathe right now.

While doing so, I heard the chattering of the pedestrians around me. It sounded an awful lot like the ruckus I hear at my old school. Things that involved the way I dressed, the way I looked, and most importantly, that boring and uninterested expression I had on my face.

I get it. I look poor, miserable, and well, poor. There's nothing to discuss about.

Absolutely nothing.

While everyone had the shoes that they just bought yesterday, I still had the beat up converse that I bought 2 years ago.

While there are people in chic and cute dresses or other classy outfits and whatnot, I was in a plain colored hoodie with skinny jeans that still fit me since the 6th grade.

So what. It doesn't matter to me anyway. Not like these people.

I sighed as I thought about these excruciating truths, and continued to drag myself and my small luggage to the doors that await me.

I was soon to be picked up now.

As I stepped in front of the automatic doors, the doors had opened to reveal a busybody atmosphere and environment. A lot more so than the airplane drop off I wad just in. There was so many people, and so many name cards.

So much for escaping this sort of atmosphere...

I guess, Tokyo is always going to be this rowdy. I guess I should start getting used to it, despite my very weird and questionable fear.

Hmm...

I don't know where to start.

I continued to walk deeper into the crowd, looking for a woman holding a card that had my name written on it.

After a while, I noticed that they were in alphabetical order by last name. In such a rowdy place, how do people do this? Wouldn't it be hard to be so organized in a place like this?

Oh well, I won't complain. It's way more easier for me.

I...

J...

K! Finally the K's have appeared. I looked left and right as if this were a scavenger hunt, and continued to scan the area for my name. My name should be in the front if I am not mistaken.

Let's see... Kai, Kana, Kare, and finally, Kagami. Kagami Rin.

I scurried over to the woman that was holding my name and when she saw me, she gave me a dazzling smile and said, "You must be Kagami-san!"

I nodded with by trademark and not to mention fake, yet seemingly genuine smile, "Hello! You must be Kagamine Sakura-san! It is an honorable pleasure to meet you!"

"Oh please!" She said with a giggle, "Call me Sakura!"

Sakura-san was very elegant looking. Not to mention, extremely wealthy. I felt self conscious looking at how she looked and dressed compared to myself. She was also extremely beautiful. Long blonde hair with a sakura blossom hairpin clipping back hair that would irritate her eyesight and expensive looking sunglasses pulled back to reveal her sky blue eyes. She was tall, and had curves that any woman would die for, especially seeing that she was in her early 20's.

All in all, she was a very dazzling and mesmerizing woman that is apparently an actual human being. She should be a Goddess of some sort.

I finally nodded to her request with a smile, "Then... Sakura-san, I have a question to ask before we move on."

Sakura-san had tilted her head in confusion, "Yes?"

"How does this... job work?" I asked as I gripped on my luggage. The words she told me last night were still echoing in my head... "...Do you think you can handle it?"

Was this job harder than I would assume it would be?

Sakura-san smirked and laughed as she heard my question and grabbed my hand, "I shall tell you in the car Kagami-san!"

I gave an uneasy look by the smirk she had just given me, however nodded my head as she dragged me and my small luggage outside of the airport.

Outside was a man standing next to a very expensive looking car. He was in a uniform of some sort. He was probably a personal driver or something. As soon as he had seen Sakura-san, he had bowed to her in respect.

So this is how rich and wealthy people get treated...

"Mr. Kiyoteru! Please, put this luggage of Kagami-san's in the trunk." Sakura-san instructed with elegance.

A lot of rich people I see on TV would act so snobby and horrible to the people that work for them, however, I guess it was different with Sakura-san.

"Yes ma'am!" The man by the name of Kiyoteru had replied with another bow as he opened the door to let us inside the vehicle and proceeded to take my luggage to the truck.

Sakura-san had already stepped inside the car, however as Kiyoteru had come to take my luggage, I hesitated from the sudden notion.

I was never treated like this...

"N-No! I got it! You don't have to do anything!" I said with reassurance. However, Kiyoteru smiled and bowed to me as he replied, "Please, you are our guest. It would be an honor for me to take your luggage."

"E-EH?" I yelped in a shocked manner. I have never been treated like this before! And, a full grown man was bowing to me? What!

Sakura-san had stuck her head out from the open car door, "Kagami-san? What's taking you so long? Aren't you coming inside?"

Kiyoteru laughed and proceed to take my luggage as he tried to do before, and put it inside the truck. "You may go inside, Kagami-san."

I was shaking from this treatment. This is so... foreign to me... I don't understand! Despite my shaking nature, I shook my head quickly and scurried inside the car, leaving a space between Sakura-san and I, and hurriedly putting on my seatbelt.

I was so calm earlier. I knew that I was going to be working for a rich family, but the thing is, I didn't think I would be treated like them!

I mean, I'M POOR. People like them look down on me don't they?

You can already tell I'm poor too, just be my clothes!

Kiyoteru had then at that point started the engine and started to drive us to, I assumed, the Kagamine Household. Now, I'm nervous...

Would I really be able to pull this job off?

"Ne, Kagami-san!" Sakura-san had exclaimed as to which I reacted in a shocked way as I almost hit the window of the car.

"Y-Yes?" I tried to say while also trying to regain my composure.

Sakura-san giggled at my actions, however seemed to have ignored it by saying, "You said you wanted to know more about the job right?"

My eyes widened, oh yeah, I forgot. I regained most of my composure after taking a deep breath and shutting my eyes for about 3 seconds. When they fluttered back open, I nodded, "Yes! I do!"

Sakura-san giggled, "Alright then! Let's start with my questions first okay?"

I tilted my head in confusion, however, nodded anyway, "Alright!"

Sakura-san clapped with joy and then exclaimed, "Perfect!" before exclaiming, "Where are you from?"

"Hokkaido!" I answered back.

"Oh my!" Sakura-san exclaimed with a little gasp, "I'm sure it must have been hard for you to adapt to Tokyo already!"

I shook my head back and forth in reassurance while saying, "Oh don't worry! I'm sure I'll get used to it soon Sakura-san!"

Sakura-san giggled, "Great! Now, next question! How old are you? Grade?"

"16 years of age, 11th grade in High School now!" I said with my usual outer optimistic smile.

Sakura-san's eyes sparkled, "Wonderful! Now, how are you grades?"

Knowing that Sakura-san would ask that I reached into the pouch of my hoodie and handed her my report card for the first quarter.

Sakura smiled and opened the paper, and as she saw the grades, her eyes widened and exclaimed, "None of these grades are below a 95! I'm impressed!"

I sweatdropped, nonetheless, I bowed my head as I thanked her.

Not trying to be stereotypical, but for being rich, she really isn't that mean as I thought she would be.

"Okay! Next, what's your parents like?" She asked with a smile.

"Uh... my parents?" I asked again, hoping I heard wrong.

"Yes. Your parents." Sakura-san said with another heartwarming smile with her glossed lips. "And tell me about how you lived!"

Since I'll be negotiating with her, I feel I should at least tell her the truth right? She seems so nice, and I'm sure she wont use it against me...

Sakura-san waited patiently for my answer and when I saw her kind face, I took in a deep breath and said, "My mother is extremely ill... and my father abandoned me when I was only a year old... Ever since then, I lived alone with my mother and adopted older sister in poverty up until now. There's really nothing to it than that..."

"So, you're here because of your mother's hospital bills?" Sakura-san asked with a small smile.

I hesitantly nodded to her question.

Sakura-san clapped, "I'm pleased to my heart's content now!"

Eh? I looked at her confused, "Why would you be?"

Sakura-san giggled and replied, "First, you're a very smart young lady, and you already have much knowledge about caring for someone that's ill, and most importantly, you have trust to tell me something so hard, and you're honest. A lot of the other girls I hired were all selfish and did it for money for their own needs. You're different though Kagami-san. I like you."

I felt my cheeks heat up from the flatter, "Thank you... however, what did you mean by... having trust and being honest?"

Sakura-san sighed and said, "The current inheritor, is a very cold hearted boy. He doesn't trust anyone because of his father, since his own father had abused him when he was only 4. He had been traumatized since then, and gets panic attacks and ill very frequently. He hasn't even been going to school."

My eyes widened. How tragic...

"All the other girls quit because he was just that horrible with them. Cold, harsh, rash... but they also were doing the job for selfish reasons so it seems that they wouldn't last that long anyway. But you seem different Kagami-san. I actually think you can knock some sense into that boy!" Sakura-san said with a wink.

I fiddled with my fingers as I asked, "You don't mind that I'm poor? I mean, I'm sure even your son would be imposed to see that I am the complete opposite of him."

Sakura-san gave me a bewildered expression, "Poor? Kagami-san! I may be a Kagamine myself, but I am not like other people that have the rich status! It shouldn't matter if you're rich or poor! It all matters what you are on the inside!"

How heartwarming! I didn't think there were people like this! This may be an easy job after all!

"As for son? I don't have one." Sakura-san answered with a hesitant giggle.

Huh?

"Then, who is the inheritor?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Oh! His name is Len Kagamine. He's the son of my sister!" She exclaimed. "I'm just his aunt!"

...Eh?

"A-Aunt?" I inquired.

She nodded, "Mhm! You see, my elder sister is quite a fickle, spoiled and picky woman. She is completely overprotective of her son, but despite that, she got remarried about 10 years ago, and is now currently at China for some business or whatever with her new husband!"

"So, you're watching him for the time being?" I asked again.

Sakura-san nodded and then said, "Yes. However, he won't cooperate with me! He doesn't want to eat, kicks out all the home school teachers, refuses to take his medicine, and makes us leave the room whenever he has a panic attack. All he does is make me worry!"

So that's why I'm here...

Hm. Sounds like a stubborn little kid.

"So, it's kind of like babysitting right?" I asked.

Sakura-san nodded, "Yes indeed! His mom doesn't know about it though... if she did, she will kill me!"

"Wouldn't it be bad if she were to come back?" I asked with worry.

She might kill me more than Sakura-san! I mean, from how Sakura-san had described her, she will hate me for sure.

Sakura-san winked, "That's where your magic comes in Kagami-san! Nothing will go wrong if you can change that stubborn boy!"

"I see..." I muttered.

"And, this job pays for 500 dollars a week! Only for watching him and doing some chores around the house! I also got your room set up! Don't worry, living and schooling expenses are free! The least I can do!" She exclaimed.

5... 500 dollars a week! And free schooling and living expenses?

Oh my God.

I've done it Iroha-nee!

"I'll do my best!" I said with a real smile.

I'll finally be able to pay for mom's surgery and other hospital bills!

All for a bit of babysitting!

Speaking of which...

"How old is this kid anyway?" I asked.

Sakura-san batted her eyes, "Kid?"

"Yeah, like 7, 8?" I asked again.

Sakura-san then bursted in laughter that she couldn't control.

...What?

"Sakura-san. We have arrived to your home." Kiyoteru declared as he stopped the car.

"You shall see momentarily Kagami-san!" Sakura-san exclaimed as she stepped out of the car. I shrugged and followed behind her. Kiyoteru had already grabbed my luggage and handed it to me. I bowed and thanked him in return.

I looked up and admired their huge house. Oh my... it's so spacious!

Sakura-san had knocked on the door while saying, "Len! Open the door!"

I wonder why she won't just use her key?

Wait, isn't he a sickly little boy?

I saw the doorknob turn slowly, and as the door opened, it revealed a boy that was taller than me by at least 2 inches, with blonde hair that was tied up, and dull blue eyes. He had an ice bag in hand, and his nose and cheeks were splattered with red. He had on a long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans, "Why are you so annoying oba-san?"

"Kagami-san! Meet Kagamine Len, 16 years of age, and technically 11th grade in school!"

I dropped my luggage with wide eyes as he just glared at me and walked away.

...What?

HE'S 16?

WHAT!

"Come on Kagami-san! I need to show you your room!" Sakura-san exclaimed.

I was still in shock that this guy was the same age as I was, however, Sakura had dragged both me and my luggage to a foreign room.

"Why are you taking her to my room?" The boy, or apparent current inheritor asked as he groaned from what I assume was his headache.

I gave Sakura-san a shocked look, "Congratulations! You both will be sharing a room okay?"

I dropped my luggage again as that Len Kagamine guy dropped his ice bag, "WHAT!" we both exclaimed simultaneously.

"Oh, come on! Think of each other as room mates! Since you guys are the same age, it shouldn't be difficult!" Sakura-san said with a wink.

"I will kill you." The boy muttered under is breath towards his aunt.

I just might too...

"Well, I have a couple errands to run, so I'll leave you two! Kagami-san! Start unpacking okay? I set up your own bed and cabinet/dresser in Len's room while he was sleeping in the living room~" Sakura-san instructed.

I feel like my heart stopped, and that the oxygen was in the room was becoming poisonous or something...

As Sakura-san skipped over to the door, she turned around as if she forgot something, and walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "This is the first time that Len has shared a room with a girl~ Take it easy!"

I almost slapped this once nice and dazzling woman.

"Bye you two!"

With that, Sakura-san left us both alone after she had shut the door and dragged Kiyoteru-san out with her.

I felt too uneasy to look behind me to introduce myself to the guy that I would be "helping."

I feel he will kill me by the time I turn around... Then again, it could also be me that might kill him...

Shit...

I want to go home...

Back in Hokkaido.

* * *

**Well how was it guys? ;D**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

**Rinny Out ;3**


	3. Chapter Three: I'm Going to do My Best

**Hi! Rinny here! :D  
**

**Here is my update for this story! :D I am really excited for how this story will turn out~ I hope everyone else is too! (:  
**

**How is everyone? I hope everyone is having a good day, and that they are all smiles (:  
**

**I don't have school Monday guys! :D You know what that means? MORE FANFIC UPDATES (: What's even better? I don't have school the Monday after that! ;D  
**

**But... I have SAT testing next Saturday... wish me luck!  
**

**Anyway, enough of my nonsense~  
**

**Enjoy! (:  
**

* * *

**In the previous chapter...  
**

...What?

"Sakura-san. We have arrived to your home." Kiyoteru declared as he stopped the car.

"You shall see momentarily Kagami-san!" Sakura-san exclaimed as she stepped out of the car. I shrugged and followed behind her. Kiyoteru had already grabbed my luggage and handed it to me. I bowed and thanked him in return.

I looked up and admired their huge house. Oh my... it's so spacious!

Sakura-san had knocked on the door while saying, "Len! Open the door!"

I wonder why she won't just use her key?

Wait, isn't he a sickly little boy?

I saw the doorknob turn slowly, and as the door opened, it revealed a boy that was taller than me by at least 2 inches, with blonde hair that was tied up, and dull blue eyes. He had an ice bag in hand, and his nose and cheeks were splattered with red. He had on a long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans, "Why are you so annoying oba-san?"

"Kagami-san! Meet Kagamine Len, 16 years of age, and technically 11th grade in school!"

I dropped my luggage with wide eyes as he just glared at me and walked away.

...What?

HE'S 16?

WHAT!

"Come on Kagami-san! I need to show you your room!" Sakura-san exclaimed.

I was still in shock that this guy was the same age as I was, however, Sakura had dragged both me and my luggage to a foreign room.

"Why are you taking her to my room?" The boy, or apparent current inheritor asked as he groaned from what I assume was his headache.

I gave Sakura-san a shocked look, "Congratulations! You both will be sharing a room okay?"

I dropped my luggage again as that Len Kagamine guy dropped his ice bag, "WHAT!" we both exclaimed simultaneously.

"Oh, come on! Think of each other as room mates! Since you guys are the same age, it shouldn't be difficult!" Sakura-san said with a wink.

"I will kill you." The boy muttered under is breath towards his aunt.

I just might too...

"Well, I have a couple errands to run, so I'll leave you two! Kagami-san! Start unpacking okay? I set up your own bed and cabinet/dresser in Len's room while he was sleeping in the living room~" Sakura-san instructed.

I feel like my heart stopped, and that the oxygen was in the room was becoming poisonous or something...

As Sakura-san skipped over to the door, she turned around as if she forgot something, and walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "This is the first time that Len has shared a room with a girl~ Take it easy!"

I almost slapped this once nice and dazzling woman.

"Bye you two!"

With that, Sakura-san left us both alone after she had shut the door and dragged Kiyoteru-san out with her.

I felt too uneasy to look behind me to introduce myself to the guy that I would be "helping."

I feel he will kill me by the time I turn around... Then again, it could also be me that might kill him...

Shit...

I want to go home...

Back in Hokkaido.

* * *

**Rin POV  
**

I still stood there dumbstruck about what I had just now witnessed. Is it this the truth? Was I seriously standing here, alone, in a house that I don't even know with a boy my age, basically a stranger to me?

A stranger that I was still configuring whether or not I should fear him or not… I mean, to be completely honest, when I had entered the home, I thought he was going to bite my head off. The kind of impression that I had received wasn't at all pleasing. I'm sure you can agree that this boy is pretty capable of many things… taking away the fact he's sick.

"Hey."

The sound came from behind me, and obviously, since it was just the boy that lived here in this house with me, I was a bit nervous of what would happen. Sakura-san had told me everything that this boy, Len, would do.

I had thought that he was still a young child, but now that I know he's the same age as I was, it's a bit more intimidating to face him now. Not to mention it's still a bit of an unrequited awkward situation for me since I had thought he was actually a toddler.

"Y-Yes?" I replied back to Len as I hesitantly turned around to face him. "I-Is there something that you need?"

Eh, I figured that since I'm here, I might as well get used to what I have to do, right? Although, I'm not really sure where all the things in his house are… but I'm sure I'll learn my way around here faster if I start figuring things out by myself.

"We don't have to make things awkward… but let me tell you this. Don't think about talking to me and don't ask me if I need anything or treat me like I'm some sick person. I'll get things myself like anyone else." Len said bitterly. It felt like he was verbally stabbing me with each sentence that he spat out.

I batted my eyes a couple of times as he kept explaining on and on about his guidelines. I then replied, "How can I not treat you like a sick person… if you are?"

I knew that he would get pissed off from my question however, instead of expressing angrily about anything; he just started to cough uncontrollably. My eyes widened in surprise as he kept his mouth covered and turned around so that I couldn't see his face anymore.

He was really sick… I felt sympathy for him all of a sudden.

"Are you sure you don't need anything? That's what I'm here for. Might as well take use me for something, right?" I said as I set my bag down. "Seriously, I can do mostly anything! I can make you something to drink or eat, or make—"

"I told you," Len cut me off, "I don't need your help."

I sighed at his answer, and soon he had disappeared into his room, still coughing. I can hear his coughs from his room even with the door shut. I'm not really sure what to do at this point now…

Sakura-san had told me that I had to share a room with Len… but right now, I can't even set my luggage down in the room that I'm supposed to be sharing with Len seeing that he's in there. I don't want to go in there when Len already is! Rather, I don't want to get in there seeing that Len hates me, and he doesn't even want to see my face… even when I had just met him.

I'm sure that if he hates me, he wouldn't want me in his room.

Sakura-san would have to shove me in there or something if she wants me to stay in the same room as Len… but really, if you think about it logically, he's going to kill me either way!

I whined as I fell to the floor of the Kagamine household's large living room and sighed as I hugged my knees. I don't even feel like I'm worthy to sit on the same couch as these people. It feels weird…

It feels weird being here altogether!

I wonder what I'm going to do when Sakura-san gets home… would she make me start teaching Len right away? Or would she lock Len and I in his room for hours and hours until she needs me? I am hoping she orders me around with housework instead… I wouldn't have to think about anything else! Just housework, and no Len for sure.

Now that I think about it, everything that Sakura-san had said about Len was becoming all too real. He is this cold hearted guy who doesn't seem to have any kindness left in him from what I saw thus far… How am I supposed to face him everyday?!

While I was thinking about that, my phone had suddenly rang.

I took out my cell phone and read the caller ID. It was Iroha-neechan. Oh great, I forgot to call her as soon as I had arrived to the Kagamine household…

I quickly picked up my luggage to straighten it against the wall next to Len's door, and stood up from the floor to migrate to another remote location in this ginormous house. At that moment, I winced as I heard Len start to cough up another storm.

Before Len was to come out and tell me to shut up or something, I went inside their beautiful and also large kitchen as I then answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Rin! Good, you're alright. I had thought something had happened on the way there because you hadn't called yet!" Iroha said with relief. "How is it there in Tokyo?"

"Sorry! I was a bit carried away with the house situations that I had forgotten to give you a call!" I quickly apologized. "Tokyo is really different! It's going to take quite some time to get used to this city setting, but I'll be fine. How's mom?"

I pictured Iroha smiling through the phone before she had replied, "Mom is fine. You want to talk to her? She's been dying to hear your voice. I kept telling her to wait for you to call, but she was just so darn impatient!"

I laughed and gave a nod even if Iroha couldn't see me, as I said, "Yeah, I want to talk to her."

"Okay! Just a second—Mom! It's Rin!" I heard Iroha say as she passed the phone. After a bit of rustling, I soon heard the sweet, soft voice of my mother. "Rin, my dear! Did you safely arrive to your destination?"

"Hey mom! Yeah, I'm all settled in here!" I said with a smile after hearing her voice. "You sound healthier!"

"Of course! I'm taking real good care of myself, and Iroha is helping me out a lot. Don't worry about me, dear. I will be fine, so just do what you need to do in Tokyo, okay?" Mom had said with a giggle.

"Don't worry, mom. I will definitely find dad and bring him back with me for you." I said with confidence. "I will make sure of it."

That's right… my other goal alongside trying to help Iroha pay for mom's stay in the hospital was to find father. He is here in Tokyo somewhere… and I need to find him in order for mom to be happy.

"Thank you…" My mother had thanked sincerely with a giggle beforehand. "I'll give the phone back to Iroha now. I feel a lot better after hearing your voice."

"Okay. Bye mom, rest a lot okay? I'm going to ask Iroha a lot to see if you're taking care of yourself. Oh, and eat all the food that Iroha gives you too." I instructed her, as to which my mother replied with an of course as always.

Soon enough, Iroha was on the phone once more. "So… how is it over there in the Kagamine household? What was the thing that you need to do?"

I took in a deep breath as I took a seat on one of the chairs next to the dining table, "The lady that picked me up, Sakura-san is really nice. The Kagamine household seems like a really nice family and I feel like they will treat me well. The only ones there though is the current inheritor of mutual age, Len and his aunt which is Sakura-san herself. Alongside their trusty butler-like kind of person, Mr. Kiyoteru, so I can't say that anyone else in the family will be all smiles when they see me… but so far, it's pretty good."

"Mm… I see! That's good to hear!" Iroha said. "As for what you need to do?"

"I need to basically take care of Len." I answered with a rub of my temple.

There was a brief silence before Iroha had said, "Take care of someone? Why?"

"Len is really sick apparently. So sick that he hasn't been going to school and things like that. He also seems to have no trust or kindness left for anyone… so it might be really tricky… I'm also in charge of housework and stuff like that, but that's pretty easy. I'm just worried about how I can help Len. He keeps telling me he doesn't want it." I explained as I continued to rub my temple. Just thinking about it makes my head hurt.

How in the world am I supposed to do this?

"Well, I'm a nurse, so whenever you need any advice on anything to help his sickness, just let me know." Iroha said with reassurance. "I might not be there, but I'll always be able to help in some way."

I smiled at Iroha's support, "Thanks Iroha-neechan. Well, since you did say… right now, Len is having these coughing problems. What could help with that?"

"Coughing? Hmmm, well everyone is different with this… but what seems to work a lot for most of the patients here is herbal tea! It seems to be the most effecting tea, and also, he's got to eat lots of fruits and raw vegetables! If they have an air purifier, that's even better! I do have some effective syrups and other things that would probably help, so if things do not get any better, I'll just send them over to you if you need it." Iroha said with reassurance.

Herbal tea, fruits, and raw vegetables? I think that'll work! Besides, he didn't look so sick to the point he couldn't eat, so I'm sure that he'll get better, even if it's just a little bit if I make him those things.

"Thanks Iroha-nee! I'll definitely give it a try!" I said with a grin on my face. Maybe Len might give me a chance afterwards!

"No problem! Well, I need to go attend to some patients, so I'll give you a call later tonight. You can tell me if those things worked for the guy later today too so I know if I need to get those cough remedies ready for you!" Iroha said to me after saying some things to her fellow nurse co workers.

I nodded, "Alright! I'll call you later!"

With that, our phone call had concluded, and that's when I went in action. I'm not sure where they keep their herbs yet, so I'll start with the fruit or vegetables. I looked in the refrigerator and found some apples. I guess that's a great start!

Some herbal tea and sliced apples. That sounds pretty nice.

Hopefully it'll help with getting on Len's good side, even if it's only a little bit.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

I managed to find some herbs in a little cabinet, and well, it was pretty easy trying to find the pot and all the other utensils needed for my little surprise!

I feel that since I did this so easily, I will get used to this place a lot faster than I thought!

With a tray in hand with herbal tea and some sliced apples, I walked over to Len's room and knocked. "Len? May I come in?"

There was a silence before he responded with a weak voice, "What do you want?"

"I want to give you something. I promise I'll leave as soon as I get it to you." I said batting my eyes as I waited for his approval for me to come inside.

Once again, there was another silence before I heard coughing and then a sigh afterwards. "Make it fast."

I gave myself a little smile and opened the door carefully as I was cautious of the piping hot tea I had, and not to mention the sliced apples in danger of falling over as well.

Len's room was rather large. Len was lying in bed on the right side of the room while there was a vacant bed on the left side. There were two dressers corresponding each other but still on opposite sides. The one on Len's side was more masculine than the one on the vacant side, so it really showed that Sakura-san had been working hard to put furniture for me in his room.

From underneath the blanket, Len stuck his head out to look at me. When he saw what was in my hand, he frowned and said, "I don't want it."

"It'll help you." I replied back. "I keep hearing you cough from the kitchen. My sister is a nurse, and she tells me this helps a lot for her patients, so just—"

"I said, I don't want it." Len cut off. "Take it back."

I felt a nerve pulsate and I was grinding my teeth at the same time. I hated it when my mother had been defiant and not wanted to eat, I dealt with this plenty of times, and I never liked it.

And what's more? It required a lot of work for me to make this! (Not really). I also don't want to waste this!

"Len, I guarantee you, you'll feel better. Just listen to me." I said after calming my nerves down a bit.

"I said I didn't want it, didn't I?!" Len abruptly said bitterly. "Have you taken into account that maybe I don't want to feel better?!"

My eyes widened in surprise, "…What?"

Len had also looked surprised at what he said, and his eyes softened in an angry fashion as he took his blanket and pulled it over his head, "Just leave me alone."

I sighed with discontent and said, "Fine. Have a good rest."

As I said that, I silently set the things I had prepared for him on his nightstand.

I left the room quietly after doing so, and shut the door behind me and leaned my back against it.

Would I really be able to do this?

Len is so hard to communicate with… but just now, I experienced something different. He always looked angry, but I finally saw a look other than anger. Although it wasn't any better, I still saw something different.

He kind of reminded me of myself in a way. I remember as a child, I didn't want to get better from colds either. I felt that I'd rather be home sick than doing anything else like going through bullying at school, or not wanting to leave my mom's side.

Ah, right. Len was abused by his father… and that's probably why his mother had gotten remarried to someone else like Sakura-san had told me… and that's why he has had panic attacks and so sick all the time…

I see… so people like Len also have moments like these…

In a way, I really want to help him… but first, I need to figure out how to make him want my help.

This is just the start of a new life.

I just wished that it was a lot easier… but you know life.

It doesn't always go the way you want it to.

I'll just have to do my best.

* * *

**That'll conclude this chapter! (;**

**What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it!**

**For each review, expect a nice PM message back from yours truly! (:  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ;D**

**Until Next Time! ;)**

**Rinny Out! ;3**


	4. Chapter Four: Because of Them

**Bonjour!  
**

**Here is a random update of my other story, that wasn't necessarily in the top three chosen, but it needed to be updated... Like NEEDED.  
**

**I'm not neglecting these stories, but I'm just saying the most popular stories should have more updates, right? So those will be more frequent. Not the only ones updated~**

**I'm sure you guys are wondering where I was... well, I was involved in a very bad car accident. Yeah, it was really bad. I don't really feel like talking, let alone, remember about something so tragic o.o Just know that I'm fine now, and the person driving me, (who happened to NOT be at fault AT ALL in this accident) is fine too. I'm fine, and he's fine. That's all that matters, right?  
**

**So, now that the pains are over with, updates will continue as before!  
**

**OK...**

**The top three stories that you would want updated (thus far) is...**

**1. Secret Identities  
**

**2. A Different Kind of Love  
**

**and 3. The True Meaning of Love and Family~**

**Rank 1 and 2 has swapped places!**

**As said before, these 3 will be updated a lot more frequently! Tomorrow, expect an update from rank #2 (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**In the previous chapter...  
**

I felt a nerve pulsate and I was grinding my teeth at the same time. I hated it when my mother had been defiant and not wanted to eat, I dealt with this plenty of times, and I never liked it.

And what's more? It required a lot of work for me to make this! (Not really). I also don't want to waste this!

"Len, I guarantee you, you'll feel better. Just listen to me." I said after calming my nerves down a bit.

"I said I didn't want it, didn't I?!" Len abruptly said bitterly. "Have you taken into account that maybe I don't want to feel better?!"

My eyes widened in surprise, "…What?"

Len had also looked surprised at what he said, and his eyes softened in an angry fashion as he took his blanket and pulled it over his head, "Just leave me alone."

I sighed with discontent and said, "Fine. Have a good rest."

As I said that, I silently set the things I had prepared for him on his nightstand.

I left the room quietly after doing so, and shut the door behind me and leaned my back against it.

Would I really be able to do this?

Len is so hard to communicate with… but just now, I experienced something different. He always looked angry, but I finally saw a look other than anger. Although it wasn't any better, I still saw something different.

He kind of reminded me of myself in a way. I remember as a child, I didn't want to get better from colds either. I felt that I'd rather be home sick than doing anything else like going through bullying at school, or not wanting to leave my mom's side.

Ah, right. Len was abused by his father… and that's probably why his mother had gotten remarried to someone else like Sakura-san had told me… and that's why he has had panic attacks and so sick all the time…

I see… so people like Len also have moments like these…

In a way, I really want to help him… but first, I need to figure out how to make him want my help.

This is just the start of a new life.

I just wished that it was a lot easier… but you know life.

It doesn't always go the way you want it to.

I'll just have to do my best.

* * *

**Rin POV**

"How was that little stinker?"

"Well... he's a little bit hard to handle..." I lied, he's a lot more hard to handle.

Sakura laughed, "Not the response that people would normally hear, but compared to everyone else that had the same job as you, that's pretty good!"

I'm sure that's true. I mean, from Sakura-san's words, I'm more than certain that the personality of the past individuals that had my job were big components to what they responded... and they all weren't pretty.

"I see..." I said with a sigh, "So, does that mean I'm in good progress?"

Sakura-san smiles sweetly, "Yes my dear. You are indeed."

I nodded, "It doesn't feel like it... but if you say I am... I guess I have no reason not to believe you. You are his aunt after all."

Sakura giggles, "That's right! Anyway, what have you been doing here? Anything happen, or something you would like to ask?"

Oh right. I should probably go and check if he's touched anything that I had given him.

"I gave him some fruits and tea earlier... I don't think he touched it at all though." I said with a sigh, "He's a bit defiant."

That's when I remembered how Len had remarked that he doesn't even want to get better in the first place. It still shocks me.

"Oh, did you? That's very thoughtful sweetie... but he probably won't eat it... and yes... he is quite defiant. But if it's you, I'm sure you can get to him." Sakura says with a little frown and a hopeful glance.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

"I just feel it from you." She says with a wink.

I looked down at the tile floor and sighed again. She believes in me? That's quite foreign for me to feel. I have never really been believed in like this... I mean, Iroha-nee and my mother would believe in me, but that's different.

Sakura-san actually believes in me.

It makes me feel like I can actually do this. That I can actually get through to Len.

"I will do my best to help him." I said with an expression of determination.

Sakura smiles again as she grabs a hold of my hand, "Thank you... so much."

I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment. This sincere thank you by such an elegant woman? It's too much for me!

"Anyway, before you head to your room for the night, I would like to talk to you about some other things!" Sakura explained as she noticed my bag still outside Len's room. "It deals with more detail about your job."

I nodded, "Alright, please do tell me."

With that said, Sakura laughs once more before she walks over to the kitchen area where I once was. She takes a seat at the dining table and I copied her actions.

"Are you ready?" Sakura inquired as I took a seat across from her.

I nodded, "Ready."

With one deep breath, Sakura says, "First things first. You need to unpack your belongings in your room. Well, the room Len is sharing with you."

I gulped, "Oh... right. Of course."

"Don't be afraid to unpack because of the stinker though. He can't do anything. Not with me around." Sakura says.

I nodded, "Right... I will unpack as soon as this conversation is over."

It will be quite awkward, but I will indeed have to at the least, try to get my stuff unpacked. I mean, this is my new place of residence for now... it would make no sense if I didn't go and unpack.

"Great!" Sakura exclaimed with a clap, "Now, for the real topic of conversation. I wanted to make sure your job is clear to you."

I nodded, understanding what she has just told me.

"We don't like to hire maids or butlers. Kiyoteru is an exception since he knows Len very well. Often times, the maids or butlers we do hire don't seem to understand that Len is a picky kid. Also, they don't seem to listen to me." Sakura explained, "That's why, during the weekends, or any school holidays, your job starts early in the morning. Cleaning and preparing. Kiyoteru will take care of the morning duties more frequently since you'll be at school, but otherwise, I'm counting on you. Also, don't worry, Kiyoteru will help you out on the holidays and weekends. So, don't be alarmed."

I nodded silently, "Understood."

"Great! If you just listen and learn from Kiyoteru, you'll be just fine!" Sakura says with a smile, "Now, secondly, schooling. You'll be attending Crypton High School. It is not too far from here if you take the local bus number 52, get off the second stop, and keep straight until you see a school. Your next primary job will be to tutor Len."

"Okay." I replied, "How is he on learning?"

Sakura batted her eyes, "On learning? As in, is he smart?"

"Well..." I started, "I mean more like... is he willing to?"

Sakura sighed, "Well... I wouldn't say that he is exactly... excited to learn or anything... but he is a smart guy. He just doesn't want to use his intelligence."

I nodded, "I see... I will do my best."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you, Rin. You are definitely the one to help Len. I cannot thank you enough."

"Really?" I asked, "I haven't really done much yet..."

Sakura nodded, "I know for sure you're the one."

How does someone believe in me so much? I just don't understand...

"If that's the case," I said, "I will not let you down, Sakura-san. I won't disappoint."

"That's what I want to hear!" Sakura says as she stood up from the chair on the opposite side of me, "Anyway, now that you seem to understand what to do, I'll let you unpack and get to bed~"

"Wait!"

Sakura looks at me confused as I stood up quickly, "Yes?"

"Uh... well..." I started. "So just making sure... my job is to somehow get Len to feel better, right?"

Sakura nodded hesitantly, "Yes. It is."

"Besides the obvious, how am I supposed to do that when everyone else failed... even his own family members who care so much." I asked.

All she does is smile at me and reply, "It's not only about the technical and logical that contributes to someone feeling better, Rin dear."

I raised an eyebrow, "I beg your pardon?"

She smiles, "You'll understand soon enough. I would assume that since you've had experience with this kind of thing, you would know what I'm talking about."

Apparently not since I have no freaking idea.

"I'm confused..." I muttered.

"Just do what you think is right to do." Sakura says, "After some more experience, one day or another, you'll understand yourself. Well then, it's getting pretty late, and your schooling starts tomorrow, so have a good rest for the night, Rin."

Despite the confusion I still am experiencing, I nodded my head and bowed, "Good night, Sakura-san."

With another one of her smiles, she turns and heads to a hallway, probably leading to her own room. After I knew for sure that she was gone, I sighed and walked over to my own luggage that was still leaning on the wall of my room. Well... Len's room that I would have to accept sharing.

Is this even right to do? God damn it.

With a deep, shaky breath, I grabbed my luggage and quietly turned the knob of the bedroom. Giving a slow and silent push of the knob, the door didn't even creak as I gradually opened it, thank God.

To my advantage, Len was still sound asleep. I could tell by his deep and relaxed breathing. Once again, thank God. Otherwise, I'm sure just gettig myself in the room would have been a hassle.

With the socks I still had on my small feet, I slid inside the room and quietly shut the door. The room was dark, but the moonlight from the window was lightening up the room. Because of the little light, I found it the perfect opprotunity to unpack my things quietly.

The zipper of the luggage bag I had was the most tedious thing to deal with in silence. I wasn't sure whether I should have just unzipped it as quickly as possible and hope for the best, or if I should just take an hour to unzip it slowly, avoiding any sound and kill myself at the process.

In the end, I got tired of the slow rate and just unzipped quickly as possible.

God must have been on my side today seeing that Len hadn't even moved.

I almost jumped up and down in happiness when I saw that I was safe. Until I realized that I had to zip it up again when I was done unpacking so that I could stuff the empty luggage in the bottom part of the dress.

Fuck.

Well, I'll deal with that later. For now, I was hanging my clothes in the dresser. When I opened the dresser that Sakura had set up for me in the room, I saw a couple uniforms of the high school I was attending hung neatly in the center. Cool, I wouldn't have to ask her about it later.

Next to it, I hung the rest of my clothing and set my shoes on the shelf on the bottom. On the vanity that Sakura had given me, I set my brush, lotions, etc. at their respective locations that I felt was good.

Unpacking wasn't really a long process since I usually got my things done at a fast pace. I was done before I knew it. Even stuffing my empty luggage bag, all zipped up (once again, not awakening sleeping beauty), in the bottom confides of my closet.

I sighed quietly once I realized that everything was good to go. I just had to go take a shower, change into some sleepwear, and find a way to wake myself up at six o'clock in the morning without waking Len up. It's not like he's going to school, why wake him up. That'd be pretty crude of me.

Speaking of him, I wonder how he's doing... how he's feeling.

Curious, I tiptoed quietly by Len's bed that was on the other side of this room as I explained before.

If you don't remember, this whole room is almost divided in half, and then reflected. Two separated beds, dressers, closets, everything. Mine were just a bit more feminine as I said before as well.

Anyway...

Putting that reminder aside, when I reached to Len's bed, I knelt down to where my face was in level with his that was resting on the pillow of his.

His face was still plastered with red, but despite the frown he's portrayed to me all day, I was surprised to see the relaxed expression on his face. He had looked as if he had a slight difficulty of breathing... but putting that aside, he looked as if he was getting a good night's rest.

I was too concentrated on making sure that I wasn't a bother to Len, and getting out of his way, that I didn't even realize just how grown up he had looked. I mean, I thought I was watching a little kid for God's sake... but he looked very grown up, mature if you will.

It's quite a weird thing to be thinking about this kind of thing since I was just so angry at him for being defiant... but I guess I can't blame him for this kind of thing. He's had it pretty rough occording to Sakura's story.

With another sigh, I stood up from my prior position and started to walk over to the door. I remembered the fruits and tea I had gotten him, and looked over at his nightstand. As suspected, he hadn't touched it. I clenched a fist as pinched the bridge of my nose. This guy needs to listen to me... I can't guarantee I'll be calm if he doesn't.

But despite my true feelings, I grabbed the dried to a light golden sliced apples, and the cold tea as I stepped out of the room, along with my sleepwear and other necessities such as a toothbrush, or my shampoo, etc.

After setting the dish and cup on the sink, I quickly disposed of the fruit and tea before washing the dishes, and putting them up. Afterwards, I headed to the bathroom that I was assigned to use, and prepared myself to take a shower.

And let me tell you...

It was going to be a long shower of thinking, thinking, and thinking.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

So, that long shower of thinking I told you I was having?

Yeah... it ended up being an hour long. I didn't intend for it to be that long really... I didn't think that I would just stand in the shower, thinking about what Sakura had told me earlier. What did she mean by everything she said? That I would know what to do when the time came... or why she even approved of me in the first place despite all the other much greater people who signed up.

My skin is still a bit red from the hot water that was beating my flesh repeatedly.

After I dried my hair that I had grown out little by little as time passed on, (currently a bit passed my shoulders), I put on my sleepwear, which happened to be a larger, baggy shirt, and a pair of shorts that weren't necessarily visible due to the shirt.

What? I was a small girl, it's not inappropriate... it should look childlike since I resemble a kid... right?

Don't answer that.

But anyway, it was comfortable, so yeah... let's go with that.

I stepped out the bathroom, dry, clean, clothed and all, and checked the time using my phone that lit up the dark home.

It was 12:26 AM... that tells me I need to get to bed... now.

After putting my phone in the back pocket of my shorts, as before, I slowly and silently opened the door to the room I shared with Len. I'm not really sure if I should call it Len's room or my room... it was both, yet it kind of wasn't?

I don't know. So lets just go with the room that Len shares (forcibly) with me.

After quietly stepping inside, I sat down on my bed and soon enough lifted the blanket and laid down. I shifted quietly for a little while, and right when I found that "can only find once ever" comfortable spot, I felt a soft vibration come from my shorts.

Sighing, I reached down to the back pocket of my shorts and hid under the covers of my blanket to try and hide the light from the sleeping Len.

I rolled over to where my belly was against the mattress, and found that it was a text message from Iroha-nee.

With a smile, I had opened the message.

* * *

**Iroha-nee:** Rin! It's pretty late for me to send you this message, and I am sorry if I woke you! But you know, I just wanted to hear from you again~ So does mom! As a matter of fact, she has a message to pass to you! Here, I'll type out exactly what mom says! ^^

"Hey, Rin dear. How was your official first day? I'm sure you're tired out from such a new experience, but since you're my daughter, I know in my heart that you can do it. For doing such selfless things for your mother makes me truely think that having a daughter like you makes my life worthwhile. Thank you, my dear, and sweet dreams. Give me a call tomorrow."

And tada! There was mother's sweet words for you~ muah! Anyway, I want to know your progress on how that boy is doing. Len, was it? I'll help you in anyway way I can, Rin! Just because I'm not physically there with you, doesn't mean I won't be there for you. I'll always be here, so count on me too~ ^^

* * *

Anyway, I'll conclude my message to here! I'll give you a call tomorrow afternoon or something~ Love you, and G'night! (:

When I read the very last word, my vision was a slight blurry from the tears that were almost forming in my eyes. I had missed my only family... and it hasn't even been that long.

Then as I scrolled down the message more, I noticed a picture. It was a picture of Iroha-nee and my mom, both smiling at the camera. Mom was still in the hospital bed, but she was sitting up, and smiling the biggest smile I had ever seen from her ever since she got admitted to the hospital, and Iroha was right beside her, with a thumbs up and a smile just as big and bright.

Before any tears could fall, I quickly wiped my eyes and smiled back at the picture, as if they were right in front of me.

I really missed them. If anyone could make me smile, whether I was in a good mood or not, it was them.

Despite how late it was, I began to type out a reply before hitting the hay.

* * *

**Me:** Iroha-nee! It's okay, you didn't wake me at all. As a matter of fact, I just finished taking a shower. I know... very late, but there were so many things I had to do on the first day that things dragged on. It's only because it's the first day though, starting tomorrow, things should be a lot easier~ Anyway, enough about that! Mom is okay, right? I hope she really does get better and better now that she's so happy about me being over here...

Tell mom I sent this message to her, "Mom! You're doing well, right? You're eating all your meals, and listening to Iroha-nee? My time here has been great mom, there is no need to worry. It's a great place, and the family has been really nice to me. Hang in there, mom! I will be back soon before you know it. Back with the one you want to see so much. I'll keep strong, if you will (: Love you!"

Anyways, yeah, I trust you will send my message to her! Oh, Len? Well, he didn't eat anything that I made him. It's a bit frustrating that he's not listening to me... but I am going to have to be patient with him now won't I? Thanks Iroha-nee! I will definitely keep that in mind, I always have ^^ Okay, give me a call tomorrow, I won't miss it for the world. Love you, and Good night to both you and mom (:

* * *

And before that message was sent, I took a quick picture of me smiling for them. Of course I turned the flash on since the room was so dark. Hopefully Len doesn't react... then again, I was still under the blanket.

Oh well, I really don't care at this point of time.

I'm more focused on the message I had just received.

It told me that despite the hardship that I will experience here at this residence... I know that because of my mom and sister, I will be able to keep moving forward.

Despite anything I go through starting now, I know that it will not affect me as much as it would because my family is counting on me... and that factor alone is what'll drive me to think that way

Starting tomorrow is the beginning of my new life... it's a big day.

And all day I kept beating myself down with comments like, "I can't do this..." or "I want to go back to where my mom and sister are..."

I looked at the picture I received once again with a smile of confidence and determination.

Despite what I have said all day... I'm ready to take this head on.

I'm ready to go back with a sense of accomplishment.

I'm ready to start my task.

And most importantly, I'm ready to make my mother as happy as she could possibly get.

That's why I'm here in the first place, aren't I?

* * *

**That'll conclude this chapter! (;**

**What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ;D**

**Until Next Time! ;)**

**Rinny Out! ;3**


End file.
